


this is a game and i'm winning

by babycomehome



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Butt Plugs, M/M, Mentioned Miya Osamu, Mentioned Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Mentioned Suna Rintarou, Top Sakusa Kiyoomi, gamer sakusa kiyoomi, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28890138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycomehome/pseuds/babycomehome
Summary: After then, they casually meet for a few room dates where they just lounge around Sakusa’s room; sometimes watching a movie, sometimes Sakusa shoving his tongue down Atsumu’s throat.But never more. Atsumu’s more than eager to change that.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 360





	this is a game and i'm winning

Atsumu has been eyeing the tall, dark, and sexy student a couple of dorms down. He didn’t remember the exact when or how, he just has been since he could remember.

Or is it that time when Atsumu was crying in the communal kitchen at the crack ass of dawn after finishing that one book because it was just that _good_ and how the author finishes off the book was—okay.

The object of his affection—or lust, Atsumu couldn’t tell—of his present self had walked in mid horrifying snot. He had glared at Atsumu before opening his sexy, sexy mouth, “the fuck you’re crying about.”

And Atsumu was fucked.

It doesn’t seem like the typical meet-cute hallmark movies but, hey, it got Atsumu paying attention to this rude student. Said rude student was tall and seems fit underneath the dark hoodie he wore. Atsumu can tell despite the shitty lighting a kitchen at 2 am provides, years of checking out guys on the streets hone his skill for this exact reason. You never know when you need to judge a guy’s appearance under unflattering fluorescent lights.

So for the past few weeks, Atsumu has been holing himself in Kuroo’s room, which is coincidentally right next to Sakusa’s, just thirsting up a storm.

It got so bad to the point of cockblocking Kuroo’s own ‘room date’ with his childhood best friend, and _I’ve waited for this exact date for so long and you’re stinking up the place with your lusty odor, get fucking laid, you cat in heat._

So Kuroo booked Atsumu a date with Sakusa. It went well.

No, really, it went well. Atsumu was initially surprised as to why Sakusa would agree to a date with Atsumu in the first place, considering his first impression wasn’t that of the most flattering one. But he takes what he can get and went off on a coffee date with the man of his dreams.

They found out that they actually have very few in common, but that makes it all the more fun with them finding out new things from or of each other. 

Atsumu laughs at every joke Sakusa dishes out, or lack thereof. He can’t help it if the man talks in this dry and stoic way that comes of as really funny when paired with the right words. Sakusa smiled at the way Atsumu was making a fool of himself, with a few chuckle and a lot of teasing in reply.

With a warmth he hadn’t felt in a long time, Atsumu admits to himself that he had a pleasant time. He can say with the utmost confidence that Sakusa does as well since the man invited him to an arcade to play some more. Atsumu, not wanting to end the night just yet, had agreed.

Atsumu didn’t know if he should be scared for his life or spread his legs when Sakusa completely obliterated him and every enemy opposite the screen with his sniping skills because that was hot as hell.

Sakusa seems to be a gamer what with the abundance of tickets he had won circling the stations. Atsumu himself is wack when it comes to videogames, though. But he was more than happy to speculate Sakusa in winning every track on the motorcycle station.

But when Atsumu jokingly climbed behind Sakusa on the mock motorcycle and didn’t get any comments about him linking his arm around Sakusa’s mid, he considers that a win in itself.

At the end of it all, Sakusa gave Atsumu the snacks won by his tickets and walked him to his door. Still feeling the adrenaline from the day, Atsumu expressed his delight for today's events before pressing a soft kiss on Sakusa’s cheek and slipping inside.

Atsumu thought that was it, thought that this dream-like date was going to stay, well, this one time fantasy. So imagine the surprise when he had ran into Sakusa again on the way out after a couple of days without so much as a text. Sakusa had asked him out for another date, and another one, and another.

To the point where they’re comfortable enough with each other for Sakusa to let Atsumu hang around his room while he games.

After then, they casually meet for a few room dates where they just lounge around Sakusa’s room; sometimes watching a movie, sometimes Atsumu backseat gaming while Sakusa actually games, sometimes Atsumu watching Sakusa’s long, veiny hands flick over the controller as he plays, sometimes Sakusa shoving his tongue down Atsumu’s throat.

But never more. Atsumu’s more than eager to change that.

\--

Atsumu looks at the mirror and examines his form. Eyes sweeping over his reflection, scanning for any anomalies in the system he's constructed, finds none and smiles sweetly to whoever it is observing him—not that he wants to be literally stalked, holy shit—through the mirror.

He looks cute as hell, what with his un-styled fringe falling innocently over his right eye, framing the slope of his eyelashes with gold, and cheeks flushed with an attractive shade of pink, a telltale of a hot bath taken prior to which Atsumu hopes is making him all the more delectable. 

The oversized hoodie he chose drapes over his form and pulls on the collar down with the weight, revealing the smooth skin of his collarbones. 

He turns, peers over his shoulder, and lifts the hem of his hoodie over the round of his ass. His juicy, tight ass. One that would receive multiple indiscreet glances and over the shoulder looks whenever he walks in public. 

He smirks to himself because he knows he’s attractive, knows that boys and girls alike have a hard time keeping eye contact in favor of his lips. And whenever that happens, he can't help to lick his lips and bite them only for their eyes to follow the motion. He doesn't mind, really, if more, it only helps to inflate his ego. 

The fact that the effortless sway of his hips, the mere existence of him affects people so much so that they lose half their inhibitions makes his needs satisfied. 

The attention they unintentionally trickle him with piles into a big, weighted blanket and engulfs him with, for lack of a better word, warmth. It sends goosebumps on his arms and electricity down his spine.

If his brother were present, though, he would scoff and call him an attention whore, and Atsumu would retaliate with an eye roll and a _like that’s an insult_. Osamu doesn’t get it. Of course, he doesn’t when his boyfriend gives him all the attention an infant needed. Atsumu swears if the caring and dotting of Sunarin towards Osamu in one evening is material, the weigh would equal to that of a star. Maybe two.

Atsumu huffs as he drops his hem and moves to fetch his shoes. Maybe it’s the envy speaking but Osamu can fuck off with his judgment, he should’ve gone to law school to redirect all of that negative energy he so seems to only externalize at Atsumu.

Once his shoes are on, Atsumu grabs his phone and opens his room door. He hums. Now, one more attention from a guy he’s been seeing wouldn’t hurt, right?

\--

When Atsumu arrived in front of Sakusa’s door, he is immediately ushered in with a curt _come in_ from the other side, voice low and heavy revibrates in Atsumu’s ear and down his spine despite the door separating them. He shivers before peering inside.

“Omi-kun? Surprise!” he calls from the door, “You didn’t lock the door? And how’d you know I wasn’t a burglar?”

The figure sitting cross-legged on the floor didn’t budge, eyes stuck to the tiny tv in front of him showing what looks like an ongoing game. “It’s easier that way, I knew you’d be coming this time of the day.”

Atsumu wills his traitorous face to not flush at the statement. He didn’t know that his presence is so frequent and constant to the point of Sakusa knowing his occurrence like the back of his hand.

Atsumu makes his way to sit down beside Sakusa, plops himself amidst the strewn pillows and cushions across the floor. He glances towards Sakusa before slotting his head on his shoulders. “What’re you playing?”

“Just something Kuroo told me about, the one that’s been popular these days.” Atsumu feels Sakusa’s head resting itself on top of his and he sighs in content. This is nice.

And just like that, he forgot his initial plan of seducing Sakusa and got too comfortable laying with him in the middle of cushions and pillows, watching Sakusa go through multiple domains.

He’s too comfy with clinging onto Sakusa’s arm, casually peppering kisses on his neck, that he could feel himself dozing when Sakusa promptly jerked himself with Atsumu by extension and started kissing him on the mouth languidly.

Atsumu, surprised, unlinked his hold and loops his arms around Sakusa’s shoulder as he's being maneuvered down, his back on the carpeted floor. He sighs into the kiss.

“I know what you’re doing.” Sakusa said after some time, between lips and tongues.

“Do you?” Atsumu hikes his legs around Sakusa’s waist and _pulls_ , eliciting twin moans as their hardened groins slots together. Hot breaths mingling together as they kiss and kiss and kiss and _kiss_.

"How can I not?" Sakusa pulls away much to the other's disappointment and drinks in the sight below him. He can't help himself but lick his lips when the delicious rouge of Atsumu's cheeks spread down under the collars. Lips so plump and raw from kissing, eyes heavy-lidded and hazy as his chest rises up and down with every hot breath. "When you look like _this_?"

Atsumu knows he looks good, always does. He tilts his head back in invitation and who is Sakusa to decline? Sakusa dives in to suck on the sensitive skin as he lets his hands explore under Atsumu's hoodie.

"You come into a man's room looking like _this_."

"I always look like this, though?" Atsumu teases.

Sakusa groans, bites into the flesh like a crazed vampire. A sexy, crazed vampire.

Sakusa teases the band of his sweatpants and Atsumu arches into his hands when he smooths out the planes of his stomach.

"Omi-kun, please." Atsumu whimpers as Sakusa's fingers loops under the band.

"Okay." Sakusa moans when he pulls down the pants only to be confronted by Atsumu's hole plugged with a round, clear, pretty little thing.

"Atsumu, did you sit down all this time with this in your ass?" Sakusa tugs on the plug, eyes hazy with wanton desire. Atsumu mewls. "And you didn't say anything?"

"I'm used to it, i guess." Atsumu chuckles.

"You're gonna be the death of me." Sakusa twirls the plug around to pull delicious sounds out of Atsumu's throat. He succeeds because now Atsumu thrashes and moans into the pillows underneath him.

"Can I?" Sakusa asks as if he hadn't been playing with the plug, tugging it out and shoving it in, his wet rim opening and closing to the ministrations, and by extension Atsumu's hole.

Atsumu lets out a frustrated cry. He hadn’t come here for Sakusa to play with his butt plug. Sure there was some detours along the way to get here but now that they’re at it, Atsumu just can’t believe Sakusa needs to ask. Because he doesn’t need to.

“Yes, _yes_ , Omi—please, please!” Atsumu claws at Sakusa’s back to get rid of the offending piece of clothing still attached to him. Sakusa pulls the shirt over as per request.

“Okay, okay, _baby_ ,” Atsumu shivers at the petname. “Let’s get you to the bed.”

Atsumu scrambles from his place on the floor to the bed, making sure to shimmy his ass as he crawls towards the headboard, Sakusa following not far behind.

When Atsumu’s done shaking his ass, he plops them down on to the mattress, legs spread wide to give Sakusa another show. Sakusa drinks in the sight in front of him, one hand trailing from Atsumu’s shins to his inner thighs, marveling at the goosebumps breaking out under his fingertips.

“A picture lasts longer, y’know.” Atsumu teases, spreading his legs wider as his hands play with the hem of his hoodie, hiking it up a little for a sliver of skin to peek through.

Sakusa smirks given the idea. He reaches over Atsumu to grab at his phone on the nightstand and flicks the camera to Atsumu’s figure. Atsumu preens a little from the bold move. “You’re right.” He snaps a couple of pictures before tossing his phone away.

Sakusa reaches over to cage Atsumu in, towering over him as he surges downwards for another kiss. Atsumu hums into the kiss and spreads his legs wider to better slot Sakusa in.

Atsumu groans, needy and whiny when he shifts, dragging his lips away. “Just getting the the lube and condoms.” Sakusa clarifies as Atsumu kisses the naked skin of Sakusa’s chest.

Sakusa sits on his heels to open the lube, “As much as I love keeping this here,” Sakusa caresses the area around the plug with his other hand, light and teasing. “I want to stuff you with other things.” He pulls the plug out in one swift motion as Atsumu lets out a moan at the loss.

“Ahh— _Omi-kun…_ ”

Atsumu bucks his hips up when he feels Sakusa’s hands giving attention to his previously neglected cock with lube, all wet and lewd for Sakusa to play. The squelching can be heard alongside Atsumu’s tiny mewls and labored breathing, eyes lidded, and eyebrows scrunched.

Atsumu’s mewls picks up on volume when Sakusa’s lubed fingers circle around his entrance, “Shh… Atsumu, I got you baby, relax, yeah?” Atsumu nodded dumbly, body already succumbing to his desires, head full of hot mist.

The mewls turn into a drawled out moan when Sakusa’s fingers plunges into Atsumu and starts stroking his inside, scissoring him, slow and steady, “Nggghh… Yes, yes, yes, Omi! More!”

“Wait, Atsumu, let’s not get hasty, hm?” Despite him, Sakusa chuckles as he adds another finger upon driving inside, faster, harder, the way Atsumu demanded.

Sakusa isn’t really actively searching for that one spot he knows would drive Atsumu mad, just caressing and splitting Atsumu open with three of his fingers. But when he does though, it’s no mercy. He presses on the bundle of nerves and drives into Atsumu faster and harder, slick noises and moans bouncing off the walls, body arching and hips thrashing about.

Sakusa’s pleasuring Atsumu hard on both ends to the point where Atsumu’s hips bucks and stammers at the onslaught. Legs shivering and trembling, “Ah, ahhn—Omi-kun! So good, I’m gonna cum!”

“It’s okay Atsumu, come for me.” Sakusa reassures, dick hard and leaking through his own pants.

Atsumu’s hips twitches before stilling, shooting of hot liquid on to his hoodie as Sakusa milks him in front and back. Atsumu cries out when Sakusa’s not stopping with his fingers, even catching his pinky on his wet rim, readying to plunge all four of his fingers inside.

“Omi-i-i-i… Omi!” He sobs as Sakusa smuggles the pinky inside, stuffing him so full. Atsumu’s head is in the clouds, he can’t think anything but Omi Omi _Omi_.

He mentally thanks him when Sakusa’s hand stills just for a moment for Atsumu’s hole to accommodate the stretch of his four fingers.

“Omi-kun… so good…” But Sakusa didn’t give him a long time before pulling out and pushing in, slow and wet and so very _good_. The way Sakusa move and crooks his fingers are making Atsumu crazy. Sakusa's literally finger fucked Atsumu’s brain out and he sense that this isn’t the end.

“You ready for me, babe?”

“Yeah, Omi, _please_!” Atsumu whines as he grips the sheets tighter, body flushed and squirming.

“Take your hoodie off for me.” Sakusa commands and who is Atsumu to disobey? With the fingers pulled out Atsumu gets to shrug the hoodie off and he lays back down, salivating the way Sakusa strokes his length.

Sakusa’s and Atsumus labored breaths mimics each other as Sakusa pulls on his lubed hard on, pants already discarded when Atsumu discarded his hoodie.

Sakusa shifts to pick up the condom beside Atsumu, rolls them on then lines himself against Atsumu’s hole.

When he pushes in, hiking Atsumu’s leg up his shoulder for better leverage, Atsumu’s breath catches on his throat and he thrashes about, whining and sobbing. Oh god, he feels stretched out and split open. It feels so big even after Sakusa fingers him eight ways to Monday.

“Relax, Atsu…” Sakusa winces and Atsumu could only breathe out an apology.

“C’mon move, Omi, _move_!” He whines when Sakusa bottoms out, leaning on both of his forearms, caging Atsumu in. He captures his lips and pulls out all the way before slamming back in, jostling Atsumu forward as he gasps into the kiss.

Sakusa is ruthless with his pace while Atsumu could only lay there and _take it_ , clawing at Sakusa’s back and moaning like a cat in heat. “Ah! Aahhh… Mf! _Oh my god._ ”

“You come here… looking like this.” Sakusa pants, gripping Atsumu’s hips like a vice. “And what am I supposed to do when you curl up against me like a cat, hm?”

Atsumu is in no condition to verbally answer, sobbing and screaming whilst Sakusa slams his cock on his prostate dead on.

“Should’ve fucked you earlier,” Atsumu clenches on his words because it’s true, Sakusa _should have_. “Because, _holy shit, baby,_ you feel fucking amazing.”

Atsumu’s eyes roll back and his mouth hangs open as he feels his ass being lifted completely off the mattress and Sakusa pounds into him _harder_. He can already feel the bruise forming on his waist and hips, but he can’t _think_. All he can form in his head is Omi and Omi’s monster cock and how he’s giving it to him _so good_.

“Ngghhh… Omi… Ah ah _ahhh._ ”

Tears are being kissed away as Sakusa bends down to his face, folding Atsumu in half, driving in again and again and again. He _screams_ at the new angle.

They were kissing until kissing was too much to handle, they pant into each other’s open mouths as they feel themselves getting closer to the edge.

“Atsu… I’m close…”

“Me too, _haa... oh my god._ ” Atsumu pants, body being rocked forward with each thrust. “Together?”

“Yeah, together.” Sakusa scrunches his eyebrows together. Atsumu’s walls clench down on his dick as Atsumu comes, mouth gaping open and body arching lewdly, untouched.

Sakusa follows right after with a grunt. He rests his forehead against Atsumu’s as they gaze into each other’s hazy eyes, basking in the afterglow of sex.

He sets Atsumu’s legs back on the mattress and pulls out, tying the condom and throwing it on to the floor.

He pulls out wet wipes from the nightstand drawer and cleans Atsumu off.

“I should seduce you more.” Atsumu breaks their silence, face red, flushed and sweating.

“There was an attempt.”

Atsumu kicks him with his leg and Sakusa catches it, grinning. He tickles his foot and Atsumu breaks into a fit of giggles.

“C’mere.” Atsumu extends his arms out.

“We should really take a shower.” Despite him, he reaches over and cuddles Atsumu into the bed, pulling the blanket over their naked bodies.

“Yeah, we should.” Despite him, Atsumu snuggles into Sakusa’s shoulders and sighs contently.

Despite them, they drift off to sleep.

\--

Hours later, when Atsumu makes a trip back to his dorm to get his stuff, he stumbles upon Kuroo at the entrance.

“Hey.” Atsumu greets, fidling with the hem of Sakusa’s shirt he lent prior.

“Hey yourself.” Kuroo leans on his doorframe, arms crossed, one end of his lips tugging upwards.

“So, I’m staying over.” Oh god, did Kuroo hear them? It’s public information that these walls aren’t exactly thick and their previous… activities might’ve leaked through.

“So, I’ve heard.” Fuck he did! Or he's being sarcastic. But he definitely did.

“Uh, I’m gonna go get… my stuff.” Atsumu points to the general way of his room, standing straighter than ever.

“Yeah, you do that!” Kuroo’s full-on grinning now, face split into two like a chesire cat.

“I trust you wore protection!” Kuroo screams at him while he sprints over to his room, voice bouncing on the shitty hallway.

They did.

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any mistakes or anything please let me know! Since I did kind of power through the whole thing and hit post without so much as a proofread lol.
> 
> Hey let's talk about bottom atsumu more with me on twitter! [@kenne_yy](https://twitter.com/kenne_yy)


End file.
